Good Day, Bad Day
Good Day, Bad Day is a track from the Edelstein Songs ~Die Verwandlung!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the second track on the CD and is sung by Kousuke Toriumi, the voice actor for Taiju Unazuki. Track Listing # A White Rose Blooms (Ata) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Taiju) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Maasa) 3:17 # A White Rose Blooms (Instrumental) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Instrumental) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Instrumental) 3:16 Lyrics Romaji= Mata sou yatte iji wo hatte muri bakari suru yo ne Demo daijoubu suki ni yari na ore ga miteru kara GOOD DAY nara ourai BAD DAY demo donmai sonna kanji de Yoyuu shakushaku muda ni POSITIVE sore de ii no sa Papapatto te wo sashinobeyou nani ga attatte Barenai you ni soshite kyou mo bacchi guu da yo ne Zukkoketatte hecchara datte POSITIVE ni ikou Ore ga itsu datte sa mimamotte iru kara Tatoeba kokoro no himitsu mo kakushitai kimochi mo Shinpai shinakutatte ii n da yo ore ga miteru kara Shippai shite mo zettai bacchiri tasukerushi sono mama de ii yo Shouko inmetsu? Sore mo POSITIVE! Dakara jiyuu ni Chachachatto katazukechaou shirarenai uchi ni Nakatta koto ni shite shimaeba ALL OKAY dakara Chiisana koto ki ni sezu ni gokigen ni ikou Ore wa nani ga atte mo mikata de iru n dakara Sonna senaka miteru no ga ore wa ureshikute Kimi ga kimira shiku aru no nara bacchi guu nanda Zukkoketatte hecchara datte POSITIVE ni ikou Ore ga itsu datte sa mimamotte iru kara |-|Kanji= またそうやって意地を張って　無理ばかりするよね でも大丈夫　好きにやりな　俺が見てるから GOOD DAYyならオーライ　BAD DAYでもドンマイ　そんな感じで 余裕しゃくしゃく　無駄にPOSITIVE　それでいいのさ パパパッと手を差し伸べよう　なにがあったって バレないように　そして今日も　バッチグーだよね ズッコケたってへっちゃらだって　POSITIVEにいこう 俺がいつだってさ　見守っているから 例えば心の秘密も　隠したい気持ちも 心配しなくたっていいんだよ　俺が見てるから 失敗しても絶対　バッチリ助けるし　そのままでいいよ 証拠隠滅？それもPOSITIVE！だから自由に チャチャチャっと片付けちゃおう　知られないうちに なかったことにしてしまえば　オールオッケーだから 小さなこと気にせずに　ゴキゲンにいこう 俺はなにがあっても　味方でいるんだから そんな背中見てるのが　俺はうれしくて 君が君らしくあるのなら　バッチグーなんだ ズッコケたってへっちゃらだって　POSTITIVEにいこう 俺がいつだってさ　見守っているから |-|English= You're putting on a stubborn front and being unreasonable But it's all right if you do as you like since I'll be watching you Good days are fine, but I don't mind bad days Since I have enough positivity to spare I'll quickly offer my hand to you no matter what You might not realize, but today's an excellent day Let's be foolhardy and move forward in positivity Because I'll always be watching over and protecting you For instance, if you want to hide the feelings inside your heart You don't have to worry because I'm watching over you Even if you make a mistake, I can always help you fix it Destroying the evidence? That's also positive! So feel free to destroy it I'll clean up after you, cha cha cha. No one has to know. It's fine for you to act as if it's all okay Instead of worrying about small things, let's feel heavenly instead I'm your ally and I'll always be by your side It makes me happy to watch your back It's wonderful as long as you feel you can be yourself Let's be foolhardy and move forward in positivity Because I'll always be watching over and protecting you Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album